


Soft

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Newt Scamander, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Bottom Theseus Scamander, Cock Rings, Crossdressing Kink, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fist Fights, Gags, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Humiliation, Hurt Theseus Scamander, Kidnapping, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Memory Alteration, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Protective Theseus Scamander, Shameless Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Top Albus Dumbledore, Top Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Theseus is not in a good place. Leta has just broken up with him. He lost a fight in a dirty alley to Gellert Grindelwald. And now Grindelwald is intent on helping Theseus embrace his softer nature.**The tags are for everything I assume will be in the fic. I'll try to add more as they pop up in the story and mention them in the chapter summaries**If you want to see a certain thing happen to Theseus, be sure to let me know.(Tbh this is me just wanting to write Theseus getting wrecked. Newt being molded. And Percival being wrecked by Tina)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Theseus makes his way down the street and into an alley. He needs to apparate to work this morning.

He hadn't wanted to wake up. Hadn't wanted to get out of bed. Hadn't wanted to shower or eat. He didn't want to do anything. Not with the knowledge that Leta wouldn't be there.

Last night had been the worst night of his life. He'd made a lovely dinner for her. Gotten her favorite wine. Nice soft candles and lovely music.

She had broken up with him. Had told him that she was calling off the wedding because she had met a pureblood who could ensure stability.

He'd spent most of the night firecalling Newt. He'd just needed the noise in the empty apartment. To hear his brother puttering around in his case. He could trust Newt not to say he had warned him. Newt hummed to him as he sobbed. He could be soft with Newt.

It had taken ten different spells to get rid of the red eyes and the dark circles. To bring down the swelling.

Aurors don't cry. He can't show emotion. He has to be a stable rock for the men and women who rely on him in the field to keep them alive.

He's not even sure if he wants to go to work. He might run into Leta or have to explain why he isn't running off to have his lunch with her.

He barely manages to block the Bombarda thrown at his back. The force making him stumble forward a step. He sends a disarming spell over his shoulder before turning to face his attacker.

It's Grindelwald.

"Hello Mr. Scamander, lovely day today," the madman says shooting another spell at him.

"Wouldn't really say that!" Theseus says as they exchange more and more spells. The walls of the alley are covered in soot and debris.

How has the ministry not been called yet?

"Oh that? I have some of my followers playing tag with them. I wanted us to be uninterrupted," Grindelwald says and Theseus slams down on his mental shields to keep him out.

"I don't know where the Obscurus is," Theseus says.

"Don't you? He's with your brother," Grindelwald says.

"And he's not allowed to tell anyone where he's gone. Even me," Theseus says.

"Poor Scamander. Are you missing your little brother?" Grindelwald teases and Theseus glares.

"You don't get to call him little. He's what...five inches taller than you?" Theseus exaggerates and spells start flying around them again. Theseus could try and apparate but that would be dangerous. He'd have to leave himself open to an attack why moving and he could get hit. Newt was always the faster at apparation. Even though Theseus is the one who taught him.

Don't get distracted! He snarls to himself as his wand is nearly knocked from his hand.

"Your reaction time is severely decreased. Have a bad night?" Grindelwald cackles. And Theseus manages to disarm him at the same time he himself is disarmed. Theseus wastes no time moving in close and sliding into hand to hand. Wandless magic isn't good in close quarters.

"You really want to face me in hand to hand? You do realize Durmstrang families teach that to toddlers," Grindelwald tosses his head back with a laugh.

"Don't have much choice in the matter," Theseus mutters and takes a punch to the stomach before he can even get his hands up into position.

"You do. Walk away Mr. Scamander. Turn around and quit being an Auror or stop chasing me or whatever your heart desires. I don't care. Or you could join me," Grindelwald says and Theseus dodges a punch and aims a kick that is a little below the belt but Grindelwald catches it and uses his momentum to throw Theseus. 

How the fuck is someone so small so fucking strong. Theseus tackles him and they roll around in the muck of the alley. Theseus grappling for some sort of advantage while Grindelwald systematically uses his body to pin Theseus in the places needed to hold him immobile.

Theseus waits for the killing blow. Of the flash of a smell, it the tip of a wand, if Grindelwald didn't hate muggle weapons he'd expect a knife.

His arms are pinned in one hand above his head. While his thighs are pinned beneath legs. Grindelwald still has one hand free and Theseus is trapped.

"Such a shame you really are quite pretty," Grindelwald says a finger tracing a barely noticeable scar Theseus has on his cheek. No one, not even Leta has ever noticed it before. Aside from Newt but then Newt is the exception to most things Theseus says about people.

The hand curls around his throat and Theseus goes still eyes wide a soft noise leaving his lips.

"Hmmmm? What's this? The great Theseus Scamander, pinned in a dirty alley at the mercy of one of the most dangerous men in the wizarding world and he mewls at a simple touch?" Grindelwald says and Theseus struggles a bit.

He has to get free. Has to get to the office and erase this memory forever.

"Ah yes...the old heir a spare disease. You had to be the golden child growing up didn't you. Had to be the well behaved. Good mannered. Polite thing. Emotionless. With asperations for a respectable career. A father who cares more for your accomplishments as opposed to being you. Forced to be the perfect son. Perfect student. Perfect Auror. Perfect wizard. Forced to be hard," Grindelwald says hand sliding under Theseus waist cost and shirt to caress his stomach muscles.

"Forced to be hard when all you wanted to be was soft," Grindelwald says and his fingers brush his side and Theseus mewls in distress and squirms.

"Oh Kitten, we are going to have so much fun together," Grindelwald says and everything goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: bondage, non con touching, gags, weird potion (lube) that causes tingles, non con kissing, bed sharing, and tied spread eagle.

When Theseus regains consciousness he can feel someone next to him stroking his face and he pretends to still be out cold. Taking stock of what he can.

There's a hand on his face, slightly cold. One on his stomach thumb stroking the skin there. He's naked that much he can tell and laying on something soft. Some kind of comforter?

His arms are tied above his head with something soft as silk but strong. His ankles are spread eagle and each is tied with the same material.

Lips press themselves his eyelids giving each a kiss.

"You can open your eyes kitten. I already know you're awake," Grindelwald coos at him and Theseus headbutts him and then grunts when his head is forced back. His mouth opens in surprise and something like cloth is run between his lips and then forced back against the comforter. When Grindelwald let's go Theseus tries to lift his head but stopped by the thing in his mouth. Grindelwald must have attached it to the bed.

"There you are kitten. I must say I didn't expect you to look so pretty with blue silk trapping you. But you do. Blue is definitely a color that looks good on Scamanders," Grindelwald says fingers teasing an exposed inner thigh. The threat is clear in his words and Theseus glares up at him.

"Dount uch I other!" Theseus snarls around the gag.

"All I want is the Obscurus. If you and your brother get in my way that is your business," Grindelwald says fingers trailing down towards the bed and brushing against Theseus cheeks and he jerks away.

"Who know you has such a cute ass hiding in those hideous grey trousers kitten. You really shouldn't hide it away," Grindelwald says tracing the cleft. Pressing a little so it spreads around his finger tip.

Theseus wants to tell but what comes out is a soft whimper that has Grindelwald grinning and pushing the finger deeper. 

Theseus freezes when it brushes his hole.

"Oh don't worry kitten. You're not there yet. I have to get you first," Grindelwald says and there's something slick on his finger and Theseus feels something being rubbed into his rim.

"Wah tat?"

"Nothing to worry about," Grindelwald says and Theseus glares at him. When the fingers pull away his hole is tingling.

"Wha?" Theseus demands and Grindelwald ignored him and rubbing a wet finger over the tip of his cock and the tingling occurs there as well.

When Grindelwald moves his fingers to his chest Theseus starts thrashing.

"Shhhh shhhh kitten. Don't worry. This won't hurt you. It's here to make you feel good," Grindelwald says and circles Theseus' nipples and the tingles start there as well. 

Theseus is having trouble focusing on anything other than the tingling over his body. The sensations distracting him so much that he blinks and finds Grindelwald leaning in to press their lips together.

Theseus jerks but can't really go anywhere. 

Grindelwald's lips are warm against his. Not soft like Leta's but not as rough as Theseus thinks his own would be.

Grindelwald pulls away and rubs a finger over Theseus' lips and the tingling starts up there as well.

"There we go. Rest up kitten, breakfast will be in a few hours," Grindelwald says curling up on the bed next to him and the lights go out with a wave of his hand.

Theseus squirms there in the dark. The sensations all over his body are not horrible. But they are making it difficult to focus on anything else. Making planning escape impossible.

It also makes sleep impossible. 

Theseus jolts if breakfast is in a few hours either he's been unconscious and missing most of the day or...

...or he's not in London anymore.

Theseus isn't sure which of those is worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep the writer fed <3


End file.
